


Daddy’s Yummy Treat

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [107]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Peter is a cock slut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Incest starker. Absolute cockslut for his daddy. Peter's as young as you dare.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 12
Kudos: 515





	Daddy’s Yummy Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Little note: I’ll go as young as you want. I wrote a story where Tony was raped as a baby. As long as I’m allowed to show through my writing that it’s bad, I can do it.
> 
> Warnings: incest, underage, grooming, and all the other nasty awful things that make antis call me the spawn of the devil 😇

The first time it happened was a complete and utter accident. Truly.

Peter was maybe 4 or 5, and Tony knew something was wrong with him. Because he was attracted to his baby, and that’s 10 kinds of wrong.

He was fucking his wife, Mary, and being rough. He was enjoying it, based off her howling she was also enjoying it. They weren’t being quiet. Mary because it felt good and Tony because he was drunk.

And then he heard little Peter, asking why daddy was hurting mommy.

Tony had frozen. Mary has started crying, covering herself as much as she could. She must be thinking about Peter’s well being, about the future therapy and the life long scars this will surely leave.

Tony was fucked up. He was wondering how long Peter had been watching them. He wanted to show Peter it didn’t hurt, it felt good. He wanted to hold his son and pet his hair, tell him it’s okay.

Mary sobs and shoves him harshly, screaming “do something!” At him.

So Tony shakes his head, picking Peter up and trying to ignore his hard on for now. He could be a decent person. This once.

He took his son back to bed, tucking him in. He answered all of Peter’s questions calmly and patiently. He felt like his hard on should have faded, but it didn’t.

“Okay daddy... as long as you pomise it don’t hurt mommy,” Peter had said, nodding to himself. He didn’t want his daddy to hurt his mommy.

Tony had only nodded, kissing Peter’s forehead. “It doesn’t hurt. I promise. It just feels really really good. That’s why mommy was making those noises. And daddy too, because it felt really good for daddy too.”

Peter pouts, noticing his daddy was about to leave. “Daddy don’t go! Stay with me please.”

Tony hesitated. On one hand, he would end the world for his baby if he asked him to. On the other... “how about I’ll be right back, baby? Daddy just has to get rid of this-“ he points to his still raging hard cock “-and then I’ll be right back.”

Peter only sniffles and tears up. “Please daddy? I can take care of it! Right daddy? You can teach me?”

Peter always had been such a smart boy. “Okay baby. You can help daddy, as long as you promise to never ever tell anyone. Okay?”

Peter nodded, eyes wide. “I won’t tell daddy! It’s secret. ‘M good at secrets.”

Tony nods, not questioning what he meant. He sits on the bed, pulling Peter into his lap. He grinds against Peter’s ass once, before slotting him so that his dick peaked out between Peter’s legs. He kisses Peter’s cheek softly. God, it’s so fucking sexy. “Okay Peter. Gently wrap your hands together around it. Oh god, that’s it baby. That’s perfect. Okay, now move the circle up and down. No, like this. Yes, just like that.”

Tony moaned into Peter’s ear softly for a while, just enjoying the sight and the feeling. His baby is just so perfect. He wishes he could record and keep this moment. Forever. “Okay b-baby. Now, some stuff is gonna come out in a second, okay? It’s messy, but I’ll clean it up. I promise.”

Peter seemed to understand and he kept moving his hands even as he gasped, watching the stuff come out. “Icky!”

Tony had chuckled after it was over, hugging his baby close. “Yeah baby, icky. Daddy will clean it up, and then we can go to sleep okay?”

~

But that was only the _first_ time.

The next time after that, it wasn’t as much an accident.

His wife was out of town and he was _lonely_ , god dammit, and his baby was _right there_. So, as any pervert that shouldn’t be allowed children would do, he had picked his baby up and plopped him in his lap. “Peter?” He had asked.

Peter had looked up, smiling at his father. “Yes, daddy?” His sweet, innocent, angelic little voice asked.

Tony is going to hell. “Do you remember a while ago, when you touched daddy and made the icky stuff come out?”

Peter had nodded, smiling brightly. “Yeah! Cos I made daddy love me more than before!” He says proudly.

Tony hates himself for not correcting Peter. “Yeah, baby. That’s right. Do you wanna do that again? So I’ll love you even more?”

Peter gasps and nods, crawling over to his daddy and touching his knees. “Please daddy? Wan daddy to love me aaaaall the much!”

Tony swallows his guilt and picks Peter up, placing him beside him on the couch. “Okay honey. You sit there and let daddy look at you, okay? You’ll make daddy so happy, honey.”

Peter giggles and does as he’s told, letting his daddy undress him and watch him while he played with his big boy pee pee.

Peter got curious after a while, watching to touch his daddy instead. Tony doesn’t seem to be mad he did; the opposite actually. He makes an appreciative noise, dropping his own hand as he watches Peter’s little one move up and down on his.

“Daddy, I like makin you feel good,” Peter says honestly.

Tony bites his lip and then decides ‘fuck it, I’m already going to hell’. “Yeah? Can daddy touch you, sweet thing? It’ll make me feel so good.”

Peter gasps and nods, wiggling in his seat excitedly. “Daddy! Please touch me. Wanna make you feel good!”

Tony groans and accepts the pseudo permission, laying his son down on the couch and letting his hands wander all over his body. “My pretty boy. So pretty, so perfect. Beautiful.” He grabs Peter’s baby dick, playing with it for a while even though he knows it won’t work. “So perfect”

Peter wiggles around; it mostly just tickles. “Daddy!” He giggles.

Tony laughs softly, moving one hand back to stroke himself. The other moves up to pinch and pull at Peter’s nipples, something that makes the little boy squeak. “Daddy!” He laughs, squirming even faster.

Tony hums, letting go. “Can daddy cum on you, baby? Promise I’ll clean it up after.”

Peter nods quickly, even though he doesn’t know what it means. He just wants to please his daddy.

Tony lays his dick on top of Peter’s groaning at just how big the size difference is. Peter is so _small_. He gringa his hips into Peter’s, moaning softly in ecstasy. It’s all just... it’s so good. So perfect.

He doesn’t last long, looking at his perfect angel watching him. He cums so hard it lands on Peter’s face and _god_ , he’s beautiful. He _so_ wishes he could take a picture.

Peter whines, pouting at his daddy. “Icky...”

Tony bites his lip, swiping some on his fingers and pushing them into Peter’s mouth. Peter doesn’t want to at first, but then he gasps and suckles on the fingers happily. Tony smirks and pulls his fingers out. “Not icky now, huh?”

~

After that, Peter always wanted daddy’s “yummy treat”. He suckles on Tony happily when they’re watching shows together. He lets his daddy cum on him and then he licks it all up. He sometimes even makes the yummy treats come out by moving his hands up and down on his daddy. No matter how he gets it though, it always tastes so good!

When Peter was eight, his mother left them. He didn’t know why at the time, but it was because she was cheating on his daddy with some other man, and wanted him more. When Peter found out, he decided he hates his mommy anyway.

And it’s a good thing, for them at least! Now Peter doesn’t have to be careful about when he wants his treats. He can even crawl in daddy’s bed in the middle of the night and suckle all he wants until the treats come out. No mommy to make him shy about it.

Yeah, he’s glad his mommy left.

~

When Peter was ten, his daddy started putting his fingers in Peter’s butthole. Peter didn’t really like it very much, but then daddy came up with the bestest compromise ever.

Tony sits up on the couch, dick out for Peter. Peter lays down and gets his knees under him so daddy can reach around and feel his butt. Peter then gets to lay his chest on his daddy and suckle on his dick while Tony puts his fingers in Peter’s butthole. Being allowed to suckle on his daddy makes it a lot better! And he gets his treat, so he’s happy.

He also does the same thing for Peter, kinda. Daddy is a lot better at it, but he sucks on Peter and makes him cum as much as he wants. Which is a lot.

His second favorite game they play is when daddy lays on the bed all still, and Peter straddles his face with his thighs. Then he puts his pee pee in Tony’s mouth, and he’s allowed to move his hips for as long as he wants. He loves that game. Daddy says he “fucks daddy’s mouth so good, baby” and he really likes it! One time he went the whole night, leaning over his daddy and laying his head on the bed, moving his hips so his pee pee goes in and out of daddy’s mouth. He came like 18 times he thinks, but daddy never made him stop. It was awesome!!!

But Peter’s _favorite_ game to play is when he sits on his daddy’s face, and he puts his tongue in Peter’s butthole. He thought it was really gross at first, but daddy said it isn’t gross and he likes it, so he let his daddy to it. Plus, it felt really really good! It makes Peter’s dick make clear goop that’s kinda like daddy’s but it doesn’t taste as good and it doesn’t look the same. Daddy tells him he’ll make big boy cum someday, but that it isn’t bad to make the cum he does now.

Anyway, Peter sits on his daddy’s face and then he gets to suck his daddy while he lays there. It’s his favorite because he gets his daddy’s dick _and_ he gets to feel so good.

~

By the time Peter is 12, he’s able to let his daddy put his dick in his butthole, even though it hurts a little bit. But daddy always pulls out and let’s Peter have his yummy treat, so Peter is okay with it. He wishes he could spend all his time worshiping his dad’s cock, but he has to go to school. Unfortunately.

He’s also learned by now that what they do is called sex, and that his favorite type is called oral sex. He also learned about incest and how it’s wrong, but Peter doesn’t care. It feels too good to care if it’s right or not, and Peter isn’t hurting anyone!

~

By Peter’s 13th birthday, he’s daddy’s perfect little cock slut. He loves to bounce on his dick, his tight little hole almost strangling the life out of Tony’s dick. He likes to just sit on it sometimes, just be full. He _hates_ being empty. His daddy is so good to him, he bought him so many princess plugs to keep his greedy little hole full.

He always has to have something in his mouth, too. Daddy’s dick is preferred, but he’ll settle for suckers and pencils if he’s in public. Sometimes he can’t help himself and he has to suck on his fingers, but his teachers don’t seem to mind so much. They just make him wash his hands a lot.

But most importantly, his daddy had to lock his cute little cock up in a chastity cage. Because Peter kept rubbing in public and getting in trouble. So now he has to be in his stupid cage so he won’t get hard in public.

He pouts about that every single day, but his daddy is such a good daddy. He sucks Peter off before putting him away, and then he lets Peter have a yummy treat as a reward for being so good.

Over all, Tony’s dreams came true. His perfect baby boy is his perfect little cock slut, addicted to his cock to the point he has to put his baby in a cage and put a plug up his ass in order to get him through the day. It’s amazing.

He is totally going to hell, but he sure as fuck is enjoying the ride on the way there.


End file.
